


Library Kisses

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack?, Get Together, Kissing, M/M, Was written at 4am so probably, annoyed librarian, inspired by a tumblr post, sort of, tutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is not Sam's night. However things might be looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Kisses

It was late at night and Sam was doing some research at one of the library’s tables, aware but not caring for the librarian that kept looking at them- _him_ and huffing. Obviously wanting to pack up shop and leave early for the evening. But sorry librarian lady, something is picking off _your_ townsfolk and we’re here to stop it. He and Dean, obviously, not the hallucination of a boxed up archangel in front of him.  
Lucifer, ever the delight, had been talking loudly, mainly to annoy Sam, had flipped through several books, made it seem like the librarians face was melting off and that there was blood seeping out of the books and dripping off the ceilings. It was like the guy wasn’t even trying anymore. He’d done worse, so much worse but apparently even hallucinations get bored and had begun to help out and be a general annoyance.

Speaking of annoyances.

Sam fumed silently as he tried to diligently work through Lucifer’s antics and the tutting librarian and to top it all off, Dean was using the motel room for a bar chick this evening. Again. Tonight was just not his night.  
“Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam, pay attention to me, Sam, Sammy, Sam-a-lamb, talk to me!” Lucifer whined continuously.  
“Come on I’m bored! Hello! Earth to Sam! Come in Sam! Sam, Sammy!” Sam clenched his jaw tightly, his fingers digging into the not-so-worn pages of a so far utterly useless piece of garbage, these people wouldn’t know a thing about pagans if one slapped them in the face and devoured their loved ones.  
“Sam! Sam, Ssssssssaaaaaaaamm! Sam! Come on, this is so boring! Let’s do something else!” Sam unfortunately noticed, from the sound of books crashing to the floor, that the archangel Lucifer had managed to spread himself across the table on his back. One leg crooked up and foot on the table while the other hung casually over the side, his head hanging almost completely upside down and had managed to shove both hands down the top of Sam’s plaid shirt, pulling it forward.  
“Sam, please Sam, come on! My tongue is forked if that interests you, Sam, Sammy, Sam-“  
It was at this second that Sam dropped the book onto Lucifer’s chest, bent down awkwardly, his head between Satan’s arms and kissed him quickly and chastely on the lips.

Then silence.

Sam, who hadn’t quite felt the full force of what he’d done, picked up his book again and continued to try and research. The librarian, who was no longer tutting, was kind of just staring at them in a shocked daze. Most probably at the man who that had suddenly materialised across the table and had been kissed by the odd bookworm who wouldn’t leave. Lucifer himself, was so shocked he became visible to all, something he didn’t intend but his Sam _had_ just kissed him.  
Slowly, Sam felt what he had just done sink in with the mixture between of being swallowed up by lazy quicksand and being hit by 1000 mile per hour truck. He continued to try and appear as if he was reading the nonsense scribbles but failed miserably. Accidently letting his gaze slip down and fall into the melting, icy abyss that was Lucifer’s stunned gaze.

Everything sort of reached an unreachable moment of clarity. And as Sam leant down and Lucifer leant up it felt cool and welcoming and blissful. They bumped noses on each other’s chins and it was slightly sloppy as it progressed as Lucifer didn’t have that much, if at any, experience in kissing. But it was the best kiss so far in existence to them. Sam slipped a hand behind the blonds head to support his neck to continue their kiss as Lucifer wound his fingers into Sam’s hair.  
A throat was being cleared repetitively and awkwardly. But they failed – blatantly ignored – to notice it. The cool caress and warm breath mingling pleasantly. Eventually when the desperate need for air slaughtered the need for the connection of lips did Sam pull away. Apparently the librarian had decided to leave and could no longer be seen at the desk. Sam smiled at Lucifer and pecked him on the nose fondly, before pulling away and picking up another book. Sam mentally laughed at Lucifer’s expression, a grin almost curling his face at the archangel who looked almost betrayed.  
“No Sam, don’t- Sam lets keep kissing instead! Don’t do this to me Sam! Sam! Sammy! Oh come on, please? Don’t- you can’t- _Sam!_ ” it had started again. But Sam just grinned to himself and continued to flick through the newly picked book.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a tumblr post. This was written at 4am around last October but it amuses me so ta-da. You can find me on tumblr at delimpcol, any prompts you want me to use would be awesome.


End file.
